


Le plan

by Only_Cath



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_Cath/pseuds/Only_Cath
Summary: Chara détestait l'humanité...





	Le plan

**Author's Note:**

> Par souci de simplicité, j'utilise le féminin pour Chara, mais tout comme Frisk, elle est de genre neutre.  
> Et j'ajoute que ce n'est pas forcément la Chara du canon, c'est -ma- Chara.

L'humanité ne valait décidément rien.  
Elle n'apportait que déception, désillusion, découragement et beaucoup d'autres mots en "dé" qui l'avaient laissée... désabusée!  
Chara avait fini par hériter du sens de l'humour de sa mère adoptive. Ça ne la dérangeait pas: elle adorait Toriel, et être la seule, lorsque sa mère faisait une blague ou un jeu de mot, à ne pas avoir l'air totalement perdue comme son père et son frère.  
Cette famille était la meilleure au monde: lorsqu'elle était tombée dans l'Underground et avait rencontré Asriel, il n'y avait eu aucune question, aucun doute, juste une acceptation et une affection immédiate de la part de la famille royale. Quelque chose que Chara n'aurait jamais pu rêver trouver à la surface.  
Les humains l'auraient pressée de questions, harcelée, avant de décider que le mieux pour elle, sans aucun doute, était d'être placée dans un orphelinat ou un centre de détention pour mineurs... Pffff!  
Les monstres étaient si différents... Leur bonté et leur compassion transpiraient de leurs pores comme une aura. Elle avait rencontré, durant ses quelques années de vie dans l'Underground, toutes sortes de monstres: certains avaient même un sacré caractère! Mais contrairement aux humains (ce mot était maintenant devenu une injure dans sa bouche, elle le crachait comme une bouchée de fruit pourri), aucun n'avait jamais essayé de profiter d'elle, aucun n'avait fait preuve de racisme envers elle, ressortissante après tout de cette sale engeance qui peuplait la terre, alors qu'ils en auraient eu toutes les raisons du monde.  
L'humanité ne savait que corrompre, polluer, détruire. Elle était un parasite.  
Mais Chara avait un plan, une solution finale: l'éradiquer enfin, puis détruire la barrière et laisser aux monstres une surface redevenue lisse, propre et vide. Un monde nouveau qui serait enfin à eux seuls.  
L'idée lui était venue le fameux jour où Asriel et elle avaient accidentellement empoisonné leur père adoptif en se trompant dans leur recette de gâteau. Qui aurait cru que la légère dyslexie dont elle avait toujours été affectée aurait des conséquences pareilles?  
C'est pour cela que, malgré le sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle avait éprouvé, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire comme une maniaque devant un Asriel complètement stupéfait. Pauvre Azzie... il allait falloir un jour qu'il perde un peu de cette adorable innocence s'il voulait être capable de régner à ses côtés sur ce monde nouveau.  
Car, oui, Chara savait qu'elle deviendrait un jour, pour moitié, la dirigeante du monde qu'elle avait trouvé comment conquérir.  
Sa vie? Elle s'en moquait pas mal. Elle haïssait ce corps de chair sans magie qui faisait d'elle une étrangère dans le peuple dont elle aurait tant voulu faire partie. Ce qui comptait, c'était son âme. La seule chose de pouvoir qu'elle possédât.  
Maintenant, il allait falloir convaincre Asriel... Ce ne serait pas le plus facile.  
Mais Chara était déterminée.  
C'était la seule solution.  
Il fallait qu'elle meure.  
Le bouquet était joli... Maintenant, au travail!


End file.
